


Маленькое безумие под названием любовь

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сквало даже не думает желать большего</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькое безумие под названием любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crazy Little Thing Called Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> Фик переведен на конкурс [Mafia Wars 2013](http://mafiawars.diary.ru/)

Сквало иногда думает об этом – когда руки Занзаса сжимают его бедра, сдавливая пальцами так, что ногти почти до крови впиваются в кожу. Сквало думает: какого черта он здесь делает? Какого черта он позволяет боссу себя трахать?  
Ему никогда не удавалось придумать достаточно убедительного объяснения – такого, чтобы он мог выразить словами, произнести вслух и чтобы люди после этого не отводили глаз с абсолютным убеждением, что он съехал с катушек. Хотя не то чтобы Сквало волновало, что о нем думают другие. Во всяком случае – большинство. Но было бы неплохо иметь что-нибудь такое, что могло бы стереть ухмылку с лица Бела или заткнуть Маммона, когда тот слишком разойдется, раз уж босс не желает их прикончить, к большому сожалению Сквало.  
Руки Занзаса на бедрах сжимаются сильнее, и его член скользит еще глубже. Это нарушает ход мыслей Сквало, разбивает их вдребезги, перемешивает, словно в калейдоскопе. Ощущение растянутости и невыносимый жар прожигают насквозь, заставляя Сквало стонать и комкать в кулаках простынь. Когда он снова может думать, его мысли приобретают несколько иной характер: черт подери, как же он любит это! Любит широкие ладони, сжимающие его бедра и оставляющие на них россыпь серповидных синяков, любит тянущее напряжение в мышцах из-за слишком широко расставленных ног, любит устойчивый ритм, с которым в него вбивается член Занзаса, такой же твердый и безжалостный, как и его обладатель. Занзас во время секса немногословен. Бывает, он дает Сквало односложные приказы перевернуться или отсосать ему, иногда рычит от удовольствия, но чаще остается безмолвным. Возможно, думает Сквало, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле от учащенного тяжелого дыхания, это из-за того, что он сам создает достаточно шума за них обоих. Сквало ничего не может с собой поделать, когда Занзас так яростно вбивается в него. Ему слишком хорошо, чтобы сдержаться и не стонать в голос, срываясь на крик, слишком хорошо, чтобы не материться сквозь зубы, выгибаясь и сминая руками простыни.  
Движения Занзаса убыстряются, дыхание становится резче и тяжелее. Сквало стонет что-то невнятное, непонятное даже ему самому, и тянет правую руку вниз, обхватывает ладонью член, опираясь на левый локоть. Занзас не щедрый на ласки любовник. Даже само слово «любовник» вызывает у него усмешку, если он в хорошем настроении, или приводит в ярость – если в плохом. Ему и в голову, наверное, никогда не приходило позаботиться о Сквало. Занзасу много чего не приходило в голову, и слюнявые нежности прочно закрепились на вершине списка. Но Сквало не против. Он не против и сам о себе позаботиться. Ему даже нравится, как это выглядит: он стоит на коленях с отставленной задницей и жадно дрочит себе, а Занзас с потемневшими глазами, сжав зубы, вколачивается в него яростными сильными толчками. Однажды в каком-то отеле в Венеции, где они трахались после миссии, напротив кровати было зеркало. Сквало тогда мог видеть все: Занзаса с наливающимися синяками на боку, себя с уже засохшими и потемневшими брызгами чужой крови на щеке и в волосах. Это выглядело настолько горячо, что буквально иссушало Сквало изнутри. И сейчас одного лишь воспоминания достаточно, чтобы на Сквало обрушилась лавина, вышибая из головы последние мысли.  
После Сквало лежит, развалившись на кровати, с ощущением, будто из тела вынули все кости, пока Занзас не толкает его в бок, чтобы он приводил себя в порядок и выметался. Сквало так и делает. Он получил то, что хотел – так же, как и Занзас.  
И он даже не думает желать большего. Ну разве что возвращения в тот отель в Венеции.


End file.
